


Evanescent

by StopLookingHere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evanescent: soon passing out of sight, memory, or existence; fading or disappearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_hula_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/gifts), [YoshidaEri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshidaEri/gifts).



> Oh boy, rarepair hell. For once, I'm not writing Levihan... but for rarepair hell instead.   
> Innocence in the first chapter, sinning in the second. Y'all know the drill.

In year 829, much before the fall of Wall Maria and even before the introduction of a mysteriously grumpy man with patience as short as his size, the military was at a very quiet halt. It was uncommon and unexpected, but the thing that brought their training to its momentary halt was the sudden illness of their training officer. This led to the smallest, yet most vital amount of downtime for trainees.

As always, downtime in the military was something of a joke. They had received very stern orders from their ill, yet determined training officer in the form of a letter that had been hastily scribbled. The poor messenger who bore the rose crest of the Garrison looked vaguely nauseated, explaining to the trainees that he had to write down the officer’s message as he was bent over a bucket. A quiet murmur of excitement ran through the crowd to trainees before they were informed that they must clean the entire training facility, and it must be spotless, or else they would receive extra laps around the facility in the evening.

This was how a brunette and a blonde sat meticulously polishing the windows of their barracks, chattering away about everything and nothing. There was some form of preexisting bond between them that neither of them knew how to explain. They moaned about training but admitted to each other that they secretly loved flying through the skies on their newly developed three dimensional maneuver gear, feeling like birds who could do anything high up in the air. Nanaba especially enjoyed hacking into their titan dummies, which Hange excitedly agreed with and added that there was something immensely satisfying about watching the chunks of faux titan flesh fall to the ground.

At some point, the brunette slipped up and called the blonde Banana. It wasn’t an intentional slip, more like one of those Freudian slips that made the brunette immediately drop the piece of cloth she was using to polish the window to put her hands over her mouth and apologize. The blonde laughed, explaining to her friend that it wasn’t the first time someone had slipped up. Glancing both ways, they put their head close to their friend’s and told the brunette that they didn’t care for bananas much, but they’d take a peach any day. The brunette blushed and mumbled that they’d take both.

It was over the following fruit jokes that the two became even closer friends, moving from window to window in the training facility. The blonde introduced herself as Nanaba finally, to which the brunette called herself Hange. Hange and Nanaba received extra meat at dinner for their spectacular efforts at cleaning the female barracks and every window in the facility, meriting a shared high five.

After the third day of conversation and cleaning together, the two found themselves doing the cheapest job of them all: cleaning the communal baths. It was quite a dirty task, but nonetheless it had to be done. They even had to set the fire underneath the water heater so that they could get some of the grime up from the tiles. At the end of it, Nanaba proposed that they christen the now clean baths with nothing other than a bath for themselves, for it was such a rare opportunity without the usual dirty bodies milling about.

To be fair, Hange tried really hard not to look at Nanaba as they undressed. Nanaba tried hard not to look at Hange too, but was intrigued by the cloth wrapped around her chest. Hange explained that she bound her chest so that she would look less feminine and get more respect on the field, with the added bonus that she was much more comfortable with a masculine appearance. Nanaba asked for her to teach her how to bind her chest after they were done bathing.

They also tried their hardest not to touch either, but considering they were essentially the same size, their legs and arms bumped more than a few times. Their bodies stretched the entire length of one of the stone bowls sunk into the ground, their toes tickling each other’s waists before they eventually ended up sitting next to each other.

Hange sunk down further into the tub of hot water, submerging her chest completely so that only her neck and head were visible over the steam coming off the surface of the bath. Nanaba inquired if her chest hurt after binding it all day, to which Hange replied with a weary smile that it did kind of ache, especially after more intense days of the three dimensional maneuver gear.

It was with that statement that Nanaba offered to massage Hange’s back to maybe alleviate some of the pain, to which Hange gratefully rolled over without hesitation. Hange’s skin was soft, but rough around the places where the straps were wearing callous-like indentations into her back. She was also pretty sure that this was what heaven was like, having her back massaged by a pretty girl with nice hands who made her laugh.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy sinning ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's funny how little f/f stuff I write all things considered

Nanaba apologized the first time her hand slipped under the water and grazed Hange’s breast, but Hange just raised her eyebrows and told her she didn’t mind. It didn’t take many accidental slip ups before Hange rolled over again, letting Nanaba massage her breasts too.

Quietly, Hange tried to ignore the way her body became more and more perceptive to Nanaba’s touch, except there were some sounds coming out of the back of her throat every time the blonde girl’s thumb ran over her nipples, ones that the blonde girl found hard to ignore herself. Every time the blonde touched her, she felt a warmth grow.

A whispered question led to skin against skin, hands in hair and lips on lips, moans between shared breaths. Hange had kissed boys before when she was a child, along with toads and her knuckles. She wasn’t unfamiliar to the feeling, yet this was completely different from that last boy she’d kissed right before she left for the military. It was such a surprise to her, but girl’s lips were much more like that expensive velvet fabric her Christmas dress was made out of when she was ten. She was a little less surprised, somehow, when her hand slipped between this girl’s legs.

She jerked up at first, sucking Hange’s lower lip into her mouth a little harder than intended, garnering laughter from both girls. In a mere breath, Nanaba suggested they drain the tub for somewhere more… accessible.

They climbed out in a rush, taking their towels and laying them on the floor neatly. Nanaba sat under Hange’s shaking hands, on cold tiles with warm skin that felt feverish under those hands. Those hands were foreign, yet this foreign taboo act felt right. It was an entirely indescribable feeling, yet they just knew, this was okay.

Hange made eye contact with Nanaba, who nodded and smiled at her, reaching her hand out for the brunette to grasp. She dove in, kissing around her most private parts before sucking Nanaba’s swelling clitoris into her mouth, earning a long moan from her along with a grip of her hand. She continued there, running her tongue over it in different patterns until the grip on her hand was steadily growing tighter. Experimentally she ran her tongue from the bud to her opening, slipping her tongue into the wet folds, tasting the unique way that Nanaba did and sending Nanaba over the edge.

Nanaba came in a flurry of Hange’s name, gripping her friend tightly between her legs. Hange kept her tongue inside her, feeling her walls pulse as she rode her orgasm out.

They switched when Nanaba got up, wasting no time in kissing her partner’s breasts, trailing down to her stomach and thighs. She slipped a hand there, coating her fingers in Hange’s wetness. The brunette accused her of having more experience, laughing. The blonde only winked and gave a wicked grin, slipping a finger inside her friend and noting how wet she was already. She got a stifled moan in response.

Nanaba was clearly more experienced, pumping her finger in and out of Hange as she fell into rhythm with her mouth just as her friend had not ten minutes before. She added a second finger after a while, beckoning them both toward her while they slid in and out of her friend.

Hange’s orgasm was not nearly as elegant as her partner’s, but it was much more apparent. Her back arched and her mouth gaped open, everything collapsing all at once as she rode out her orgasm. Nanaba’s face was wet when she looked at her, ensuring in more giggles.

They cleaned up after a bit more exploring, redressing and promising to continue this at a later date. So it did, in strange places in strange circumstances. They graduated from trainees, both enlisting in the Survey Corps and christening every other place they could find at that headquarters location too.

Until one day, it changed. A surly man with cropped black hair and a ridiculous height stole Nanaba’s Hange away, something she didn’t quite mind after she saw how happy she was after meeting this man.

Some years later, in a particular patch of wildflowers marked with a simple headstone, Hange laid yellow roses on Nanaba’s gravestone.

 

 


End file.
